Typically, members of a company or organization may access a file system that stores one or more files associated with the company or organization. Within the file system may be one or more files that are deemed privileged, or sensitive. Such privileged or sensitive files may only be shared among members of the company or organization, and may not be transmitted outside of the company. Conventional message management systems are limited in their abilities to intercept and determine whether a file attached to an outgoing message is indeed a privileged, or sensitive file.